Such recycling municipal waste installation is described in Patent Document FR- 2 735 041.
It is also known that fly ash from municipal waste treatment installations can be vitrified so as to fuse the inorganic matter and burn the carbon-containing matter.
It is known that such a melting and vitrification furnace can be installed on the main line of the installation. Such vitrification is disclosed in Patent Document DE-43 33 510.
In such installations, a post-combustion chamber for the gases coming from the pyrolysis or gasification system (rotary furnace or fluidized bed reactor) is provided downstream from the reactor, and, on being discharged, the molten ash is vitrified in a quenching bath.
Such vitrification systems require a considerable external supply of natural gas, of oxygen, or of electricity because of the large quantity of solid materials treated by vitrification. The calorific value of the solid matter discharged by the reactor is not high enough to generate the temperature required to melt a large mass of inert matter.
As a result, the net energy production efficiency of such an installation is reduced considerably, and investment and operating costs are very high.